heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
|games = |books = |actor = Daniel Radcliff (as Harry, under the guise of polyamide potion) |actress = Emma Watson |inspiration = Her creator, JK Rowling |fullname = Hermione Jean Granger |alias = Hermy (by Grawp) Little Miss Perfect (by Rita Skeeter) Mafalda Hopkirk Harry Potter Penelope Clearwater Bellatrix Lestrange Miss Grant (by Cuthbert Binns) |personality = Head-strong, caring, protective, sisterly, brilliant, responsible, and hardworking |appearance = Girl with brown eyes and bushy (later wavy) brown hair |occupation = Minster for Magic |alignment = Good |affiliations = |goal = To become a greater witch (succeeded) Help Harry hunt down all Seven Horcruxes and destroy Lord Voldemort (succeeded) |home = England |family = |pets = Crookshanks (cat) |friends = |enemies = |likes = Having friends, studying magic, her family, ron |dislikes = Lavender (Formerly), thought of being expelled, flying, failure, Ron making fun of her, her loved ones in danger, having no friends, Lord VOldemort }}Hermione Jean Granger is the tritagonist of Harry Potter ''franchise.. She appears in all seven books and all eight ''Harry Potter ''films. Background Hermione Jean Granger is born with magic on September 19, 1979 to Mr and Mrs Granger, a pair of Muggle parents who work as dentists. Without realizing she is a witch, Hermione sometimes sets off her magic. When she is eleven years old, in summer of 1991, Hermione receives an acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though initially shocked, her parents are proud of Hermione. Before her first year along with her wand, Hermione reads all about the history of Magic and her school and memorizes several spells. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Magical aptitude: Hermione was the first in the trio to master any spell and used them beyond her own educational level. Even though Harrywas well-versed in spells, he acknowledged Hermione as the best witch in their year. *'''Magic: Hermione is well-versed in magic, being able cast multiple spells and curses, and expresses them in various ways: **'Non-Verbal Magic:' Hermione learned how to cast a spell without uttering words or the use of a wand. She demonstrated this at best in her sixth year. ***Wandless magic: In addition to that, Hermione was skilled in wandless magic, even before her sith year. **'Defense Against the Dark Arts:' Magic dealing with defending a person or person(s) from any form of dark magic, i. e. a curse. Hermione was well versed in defending dark magic, as she was ableto use it to free Ron from the devil's snare. Harry taught Hermione how to defend herself better in this part. ***'Dueling:' Use of magic against an enemy attacking a person with evil and harmful magic. Hermione was even able to substain Bellatrix Lestrange, but only for a short while, even tbough Hermione had help from Ginny and Luna Lovegood. ***'Casting Charms:' Used for defecting charms such as memory charms and patronus charms. Hermione casted them quite easily. She enchanted a small bag to contain much with the Undetectable Extension Charm and even performed memory charms to her parents and two Death Eaters. ****'Patronus: '''Due to having a pure soul, Hermione could create a patronus by her fifth year, which took form of the otter. **'Transfiguration:' Power focusing on how to alter the form or appearance of another object. **'Healing Magic:' The ability to heal any visible wound and/or illness. Hermione also had an idea on how to heal other people with a poiton as well. **'Apparation:' Ability to transport from one place to another. However it does not work on Hogwarts ground (unless you're Albus Dumbledore or the Headmaster of Hogwarts). She succeeded in Apparating in The Deathly Hollows *'Herbology: Hermione was well-versed in Herbology, as she knew the Devil Snare’s weakness while savin Ron. Even in the first year, Harry points out that Ron was lucky Hermione studied well in herbology. *Potioncraft:' Ability to develope some form of magic. She was able to make Polyjuice Potion. Only Harry could best her in the sixth year (but this was because he had Severus Snape's journal) *'Arithmancy:' Hermione has a magical discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and numerology *'History of Magic:' Hermione knows the history of magic and studied it even before she went to Hogwarts. For example, she knew how witches made the ceiling to look like the night sky in Hogwarts (The Philosopher's Stone). *'Care of Magical creatures:' Hermione had Magizoology, having knowledge in how to take care of other creatures in magic. Throughout ''Harry Potter Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone On the Hogwarts train, Hermione meets fellow first-year Neville Longbottom, who accidentally lost his toad, Trevor and goes to help him. In one compartment, she asks two boys if they have seen the toad that Neville lost. The red-haired boy denies this, however, Hermione notices that he is going to perform a spell on his pet rat and asks him to show her. The red-head starts to recite a spell his brother gave him, but after hearing it, Hermione notes that it is not a real spell. She decides to show them a charm she uses that repairs the one boy’s glasses. After seeing him, she recognizes the dark-haired boy as Harry Potter and introduces herself, and learns the Red-head's name is Ron Weasley. Before leaving, Hermione advises them to dress into their robes before they get to school and adds that Ron has dirt on his nose. During the Sorting Hat Ceremony, Hermione is sorted into Gryffindor. On the first day of school, as Hermione is writing on her notebook, she hears the door open and sees that it is Ron and Harry running late. Hermione just shakes her head and then resumes writing in her notebook. She attempts to answer a question that Harry did not know, but Snape rebuffs her. At study hall, Hermione listens to Harry as he reads about an attempted burglary at Gringotts and tells it to Ron and Hermione. In their afternoon classes, Hermione is at Broom flying lessons, where she struggles to get her broom off the ground as it just flops around. However she is able to finally bring it up in her hand. After Neville flying his broom incidentally goes awry, Madam Hooch takes him to the hospital wing; there, when Draco takes advantage by taking Neville’s remembral and plans to put it on the roof. As Harry mounts his broom, Hermione begins telling him not to fly as the teacher instructed. However, he ignores her, earning Hermione to call him an idiot. However, this incident causes Harry to become a seeker, causing Hermione to look at one of the engravings in the hall and sees that Harry’s father, James, was a seeker. She later shows this to Harry and Ron, shocking both of the boys. As they are making their way through the staircases to Gryffindor Tower, they are suddenly taken to the third floor and remove themselves from the stairs before it moves again. Hermione realizes they are on the forbidden floor and all three go to leave but are cornered by Mrs Norris. They hurriedly run to avoid Mr Filch finding them, but find that they are stuck when they find a closed door locked. Hermione quickly uses her wand and uses the unlocking charm and they quickly close the doors. However, they realize that there is a three headed dog. Out of the only trio, Hermione sees a trapdoor. The three elven-year-olds quickly rush out of the room and to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione goes to her room, saying she is going to bed before Ron and Harry come up with a plan to get them killed, or worse in her case, expelled. On Halloween, during one of their lessons, Hermione notes Ron struggling with the Levitation Spell. Ron coaxes Hermione to perform it. She is the only one in the class who successfully casts the levitation spell. As she is walking down the hallway, she hears Ron telling Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus of how she is a nightmare and has no friends. Overhearing this, Hermione grows upset and spends the rest of the day in the girls' bathroom, much to Ron’s guilt. On Halloween Night, Hermione encounters a troll, but Ron and Harry later save her. Surprised by Hermione's sudden misbehavior, McGonagall deducts ten points from Gryffindor for her lack of judgement, but also awards five points to Ron and Harry each for saving Hermione and defeating a troll. This event makes the trio finally become friends. During their first quidditch match, Hermione supports Gryffindor's team, but she notices Snape apparently jinxing the broom and sets his robe on fire. Luckily, this distraction causes the real jinxer, Professor Quirrell to break concentration. Before leaving the holidays and after trying to find information about Nicholas Flamel, she advises them to look at the Restricted section. trivia * Hermione fears failure, which is her boggart. Category:Parents Category:Female characters Category:Witches Category:Harry Potter characters